Catheters having inflatable balloon attachments have been used for reaching small areas of the body for medical treatments, such as in coronary angioplasty and the like. Balloons are exposed to large amounts of pressure. Additionally, the profile of balloons must be small in order to be introduced into blood vessels and other small areas of the body. Therefore, materials with high strength relative to film thickness are chosen. An example of these materials is PET (polyethylene terephthalate), which is useful for providing a non-compliant, high-pressure device. Unfortunately, PET and other materials with high strength-to-film thickness ratios tend to be scratch- and puncture- sensitive. Polymers that tend to be less sensitive, such as polyethylene, nylon, and urethane are compliant and, at the same film thickness as the non-compliant PET, do not provide the strength required to withstand the pressure used for transit in a blood vessel and expansion to open an occluded vessel. Non-compliance, or the ability not to expand beyond a predetermined size on pressure and to maintain substantially a profile, is a desired characteristic for balloons so as not to rupture or dissect the vessel as the balloon expands. Further difficulties often arise in guiding a balloon catheter into a desired location in a patient due to the friction between the apparatus and the vessel through which the apparatus passes. The result of this friction is failure of the balloon due to abrasion and puncture during handling and use and also from over-inflation.